


Exceeded Expectations

by youraveragejoke



Series: Feed the Beasts [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Aphrodisiac, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Vampire Jesse McCree, Werewolf Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youraveragejoke/pseuds/youraveragejoke
Summary: Jesse pulls away, eyes glinting with mischief as he moves backwards toward the ensuite, gracing Hanzo with a wink before disappearing behind the door. Hanzo, now alone in the room and left with nothing but a strong whiff of arousal from his husband, and the ghost feeling of their lips touching to entertain him, finds that reading suddenly isn’t all that interesting anymore.





	Exceeded Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [robocryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robocryptid) for the beta! I'll never forgive you for the percume, but I suppose I _did_ make you read human-shaped tick fic and you were a really good sport about it so... I forgive you a little. 
> 
> Also, the chaps joke was, again, stolen directly (with permission) from [traditionallyappealing](https://traditionallyappealing.tumblr.com/post/175786702698/youve-heard-of-assless-chaps-now-get-ready). Thank you for the ridiculous old men in love <3

Though the mission was a success, it wasn’t an easy win. It demanded constant vigilance; the target got wind that she was being tailed and hired extra muscle to guard her. And extra snipers too.

 

Hanzo had to lay low for three days while security around his target patrolled the neighbourhood, scanning high and low. As she prepared to leave the country, Hanzo knew his window of opportunity was closing, and it forced him into action  despite his better judgement. Getting past the snipers was easy enough, but he didn’t manage to silence them all before one of them alerted the security network. Hanzo suddenly found himself surrounded by a dozen armed and armoured mercenaries in tight quarters while a small contingent of guards ushered the target up to the roof to meet a helicopter. Of course it was easy to rationalize the need to force the shift: she had been almost impossible to find, this being the one and only time they've ever managed to track her in person and she was Talon's most important political pawn. If he didn’t stop her now, it would be a matter of  _ when _ not  _ if _ the Second Omnic War would start. And it would be sooner than later.

 

Hanzo let the urgency of the situation wash over him, let it lure the beast out. He had to catch her, and she was getting away. It was all a blur of pain and overwhelming sensation as the shift rolled over him, as the wolf tore through the dozen mercenaries surrounding him, as he ate up the distance between himself and the target. She had expected a sniper, even prepared for a melee assassin. She could not have predicted the wild jaws of the massive white wolf. She hardly lived long enough to realize what hit her.  

 

Hanzo barely remembers being cognizant enough to collect her briefcase and phone through the pain and the fog; forcing shifts always means relinquishing control as some sort of twisted compensation for disturbing the natural balance of things. Eventually, he does manage to wrestle control back from the wolf and make his way home. He even hands the items to Winston along with a brief report, lets Angela examine him, but the stress of the shift isn't something she can fix, so she prescribes a good night's sleep, and strongly recommends a shower prior. He's not inclined to disagree. 

 

The scent of his shared quarters with Jesse works wonders to soothe his frayed nerves, and he happily follows it to their door, practically on autopilot as he keys in the code. Jesse is home, but he should already be asleep, so Hanzo moves quietly through the apartment to reach the bathroom. He takes a long and deeply enjoyable shower, dries off quickly, and slips into bed next to his husband. He barely gets comfortable before chilly hands reach for him and wrap loosely around his hips, drawing him in close. Hanzo feels fondness flood his chest; even asleep, Jesse freely gives Hanzo his love and affection and Hanzo breathes in his comforting scent as he drifts off, head finally clear and heart light.

 

* * *

 

There's a quiet gasp, a shuffle, then suddenly, the blessedly chill body next to his is gone. Hanzo rolls into the vacated spot with a groan, determined to get a bit more sleep.

 

* * *

 

Hanzo wakes again, naturally this time, and stretches his stiff limbs out with a sigh. He reaches out for Jesse only to find that he must have already started his day. He checks the clock on the night table; it's only 8:32, and they don't have anything on the docket for today. Strange, he muses idly. Jesse isn't one to sleep in till noon, but he does prefer lounging on their days off. 

 

For his part, Hanzo has no plans to get up to anything just yet, but his bladder is rather hard to ignore so he reluctantly pulls himself out of bed to deal with it. 

 

He washes up a bit while he's there, and sighs happily at the feeling. Refreshed, Hanzo fetches his holotablet from the desk and settles back into bed to read, nestling deep into the pillows and comforter. 

 

He's just starting to get into the story when the sound of the door's actuators humming alerts him that Jesse's back from whatever early morning errands he was taking care of. Soon, Jesse's poking his head into the room, and his expression immediately goes soft and fond. Hanzo strongly suspects his face does much of the same. 

 

“Mornin’, sugar. Welcome back.”

 

“Good morning. Will you be joining me, or do I have to drag myself out of bed to reach you?” 

 

“I will in a sec. Got a little somethin’ for you first.” Jesse hesitates a moment, hovering. “If you're up to it, that is.” 

 

The wiggle of his eyebrows and the cheeky smirk he's sporting make the meaning of that pretty clear. Hanzo considers it, and the heat that curls slowly in his belly at the thought stamps out any concerns he might have about being too tired after a shift. 

 

“Fine, but I still want a kiss first.”

 

“You drive such a hard bargain,” Jesse chuckles, grinning fondly at Hanzo as he walks towards their bed, is still grinning as he bends to kiss him. It's chaste, but warmer than Hanzo expected, and it does nothing to stop the heat from spreading up to his chest. 

 

Jesse pulls away, eyes glinting with mischief as he moves backwards toward the ensuite, gracing Hanzo with a wink before disappearing behind the door. Hanzo, now alone in the room and left with nothing but a strong whiff of arousal from his husband, and the ghost feeling of their lips touching to entertain him, finds that reading suddenly isn’t all that interesting anymore.

 

Hanzo doesn't have to wait long. He only barely resists reaching under the covers to take himself in hand, when the door opens and Jesse steps out. Stark naked. Looking incredibly smug. 

 

“You've heard of assless chaps-”

 

“All chaps are, but carry on,” Hanzo interrupts, somewhere between deeply skeptical and amused.

 

“You've heard of assless chaps,” Jesse says again, more insistent this time. “Now get ready for… Chapless ass.”

 

Hanzo waits for the rest, hanging on the edge of incredulity. When Jesse doesn't elaborate, Hanzo feels a giddy sort of laughter start bubbling up his chest. 

 

“You're just naked, Jess.” 

 

Jesse somehow manages to look even more smug, arms akimbo and eyes half lidded. “I know.”

 

Hanzo feels the briefest moment of grief. This hopelessly ridiculous man is his  _ husband _ ; he has tied himself to this man for as long as their  _ very  _ long lives will last. But, he reflects with no small amount of fondness, he would have it no other way. Finally, laughter escapes him as the absurdity of the situation sinks in, nearly hysterical giggles punctuated with the occasional snort. He sets the tablet down on the bedside table, having nearly forgotten he was holding it. 

 

“Brilliant, truly a work of genius,” he manages after a while. He realizes Jesse's been quietly giggling behind his bitten lip and only just controls another wave of laughter. “Get over here, you wonderful idiot. I've missed you.” 

 

Jesse comes easily, eyes crinkling at the corners in the most charming way, and Hanzo cannot stop himself from reaching out to his husband as he crawls over the bed towards him. He cups Jesse's face, guides him towards his own, and rubs their noses together gently, still smiling too widely to do much more. Jesse feels a bit warmer than usual, must have fed on reserves this morning, but he still smells like home and Hanzo can't help taking the scent in. Immediately, he relaxes back into the mountain of pillows behind him, dragging Jesse with him. 

 

“Missed you too, baby,” Jesse whispers, and it almost sounds raw. Jesse shows no compunctions about smiling too wide for kissing, and he leans into Hanzo's space to close the gap. Hanzo likes kissing him too much to deny him. Jesse nibbles gently on his bottom lip before kissing him properly, and it’s enough to make the situation very serious all of a sudden.   

 

Hanzo moves his hands into Jesse's hair, dragging nails over skin with just a hint of pressure. Jesse sighs, presses even closer to sit himself down in Hanzo's lap. There are still blankets between them, but neither are in a rush to remove them. The heat in Hanzo's belly simmers, spreads to follow Jesse's hands as they roam up his arms, over his shoulders and up his neck to cup the back of his head. 

 

They continue like this for several long minutes, until Hanzo glides his hands down Jesse's back, stopping only once he's got a hefty palmful of ass to squeeze. Jesse moans quietly into the kiss, and suddenly, the heat flares up again, and Hanzo pulls Jesse up and closer. Jesse seems to understand what Hanzo wants and lifts one leg up to let Hanzo push the blankets down a little, lifts the other to get the rest out of the way. 

 

Jesse settles back into Hanzo's lap, inches closer until their chests are practically touching. Like this, Jesse's face is too high to kiss without stretching up, and Hanzo feels a little bit too lazy for that amount of effort, anyway. Besides, Jesse’s chest is the right height to keep him occupied, and judging by Jesse's happy sigh when Hanzo mouths around his clavicle, he doesn't mind the compromise either. Hanzo moves downwards at a snail's pace, leaving toothy kisses in his wake, the hands in his hair tangling tighter, alternating between light pulls and firm presses on the back of his head. 

 

Just as Hanzo approaches a nipple, carefully avoiding giving it any attention, Jesse's right hand leaves his hair to drop between them. The movement is deliberate and slow, and though Hanzo expects the touch, the slightly chilly grasp of his husband's hand on his flushed cock still makes him gasp and jump a little, an excited shiver running through him. 

 

“Sorry, doll,” Jesse chuckles, and he sounds contrite enough that Hanzo's heart trembles. 

 

Hanzo doesn't bother with a verbal response; they've had this conversation before. Instead, he finally closes his mouth around a nipple, using just enough teeth to make Jesse gasp and forget all about what he was apologizing for in the first place. It makes Jesse's grip tighten around his cock, and Hanzo thrusts up into it with a satisfied groan. 

 

Jesse follows the movement up, keeping the pace and pressure deliberately slow and even. Hanzo wiggles impatiently for all of a second, before letting the lazy pace relax him. He heaves a contented sigh, hands roaming up Jesse's broad back, knowing his warm touch feels like fire to Jesse, then up over his shoulders and down to his chest. Jesse pushes into the touch, eyes going half-lidded and tongue darting out onto dry lips. 

 

Hanzo realizes what that means when Jesse's gaze drops between them, and his tongue swipes over his lips again, only to run over sharpened fangs after. When he looks back up, his eyes are almost pleading. 

 

“Help yourself,” Hanzo breathes with an excited shiver. 

 

Jesse eagerly scoots back and takes his weight off Hanzo's legs so that Hanzo can get them out from under Jesse and spread them wide. Jesse settles back down between them, stretched out on his belly and leaning on his arms for support, looking intently between Hanzo and his inner thigh. 

 

“I can give you the high too if you want,” Jesse offers. 

 

Hanzo wiggles again, trying to urge Jesse on, both anticipation and excitement making him impatient before remembering that Jesse is waiting for an explicit answer. “Please, yes.” 

 

Jesse nods and starts mouthing at his inner thigh, alternating between gentle pressure with teeth and harsh swipes of the tongue. He goes on like this for what feels forever, mapping out an arbitrary pattern, and Hanzo moves his hands to grasp at Jesse's hair. He gives an impatient tug, and Jesse groans long and low, shivers through it. Hanzo gets his reward when he finally feels a sharp sting, followed by a curiously pleasant numbness. Then, slowly, almost radiating from the puncture wound, a tingling sensation spreads through him, eventually replaced by waves of warmth. 

 

Hanzo's nerves light up like fire, every touch and every breath from Jesse between his legs stoking it. The sheets beneath him are cool, though a little rough, and he grasps them to ground himself before he floats off from the sensations. Jesse must be done tasting him, because he's already lapping at the wound, eyes a molten gold and gaze gone softly clouded. Jesse is not unaffected by the high, as he gets a bit of his own dose of the venom through drinking from Hanzo, though it is significantly less potent. Still, the languid way he crawls closer toward Hanzo's groin is filled with purpose and focus. Hanzo takes a deep breath and prepares himself for the touch. 

 

It's just the tip of Jesse's tongue, barely glancing his perineum, moving up towards his sac, but the reaction is immediate. Hanzo's cock twitches, a pearl of precome gathering at the tip, as the the heat pooling in his belly goes molten. He lets go of the breath he's holding, shivery and uneven, and grasps tighter at the sheets. Jesse's still moving, ever so slowly, toward his cock, taking his time to suck gently at his balls on the way, his hands stroking up and down his thighs to help ground Hanzo, blunt nails occasionally leaving behind trails. 

 

When Jesse's mouth finally makes it to his cock, it twitches again, and precome starts leaking liberally, pooling on Hanzo's stomach, as one of Jesse's hands roam up to apply light pressure just behind Hanzo's sac. Jesse watches the steady drool of Hanzo's cock, carefully making his way up, never wavering even as he repositions his arms to get better leverage. Hanzo obliges him, spreads his legs farther apart to make more room for Jesse to get closer.

 

“I wanna ride you after this, darlin’. Just gonna clean this mess up real quick, alright?” 

 

It's all the warning Hanzo gets before there's wet heat on his cock again. There's nothing slow or languid about the way Jesse takes the head into his mouth, and he is quick to take him down to the root too. Hanzo's thighs quiver at the sight, a deep rumbling growl reverberating from his chest, and he has to close his eyes and bite hard on a finger to avoid coming when Jesse looks up at him through his lashes. Jesse bobs up and down with enthusiasm, swallowing around Hanzo whenever more precome is coaxed out of him by the fingers petting at his perineum. 

 

The hand that remains in Jesse's hair tugs firmly, and Jesse only relents after Hanzo lets loose a few desperate whines. 

 

“Need a quick break, sugar?” Jesse asks, insufferably smug. 

 

Hanzo pants, nodding, his arm thrown over his eyes as he tries to recover from the intense stimulation. The high’s starting to wear off a little, Hanzo's increased metabolism cleaning it out of his system quickly, but Hanzo still feels his nerves buzzing with it, his heart jackrabbiting in his chest. Jesse pets soothingly over Hanzo's thigh with his left hand, while his right reaches for the lube on their bedside table. Hanzo feels him shift to sit up, hears the cap opening, and he knows Jesse's preparing himself. He doesn't dare look, fearing the sight might be enough to do him in. Even so, his imagination supplies him with images of Jesse's face contorted with an endearing mix of focus and pleasure, his chest pushed forward as he reaches behind himself, and Hanzo urgently squeezes the base of his cock with a high moan. 

 

Jesse chuckles low and gravely at the action, but his own sigh of pleasure interrupts it. 

 

“Ready when you are, doll.”

 

Hanzo's eyes pop open, slightly disbelieving. 

 

“That was quick. Were you already–”

 

“Yeah. I had some time to kill after breakfast and, ah,” he groans as his hand changes angle, hips stuttering forward, “could smell the wolf on you all night. And then I got to thinkin’ about you, about how fucking hot you are when you come down from your shifts.” The hand that's stroking Hanzo's thigh suddenly moves up towards his stomach, further up until he's palming at Hanzo's chest. “Wound up tight and high on adrenaline, how amazing you smell with all that energy,” he traces the swirls of the tattoo with the tips of his fingers, letting it guide him towards a nipple, “almost like a winter storm.” Hanzo groans deeply when Jesse pinches the nipple tight, twists. “Wanted a taste. Wanted you to fuck me.”

 

Hanzo grabs at Jesse's waist, tugging him forward. Their cocks touch briefly as Jesse's bounces, and the shiver that runs through Hanzo seems to pass through him and into Jesse. 

 

“You've had your taste,” he all but growls, “Now ride, cowboy.” 

 

Jesse doesn't need to be told twice, and he lines himself up on Hanzo's cock as quickly as he can. As soon as the head's breached him, he sinks down and Hanzo has to hold his breath, concentrate hard on keeping still, until Jesse adjusts. Thankfully, he only needs a moment and he’s moving soon enough. 

 

It's frantic and rough after that, both desperate to reach their end as quickly as possible after the venom's effect on their nerves. Jesse leans into Hanzo, noses behind his ear, arms braced on either side of Hanzo's head. Hanzo can't seem to keep his hands still at all, roaming up and down Jesse's back, leaving angry red marks all over his shoulders, palming at his ass. When the heat in his belly finally starts coiling tight, Hanzo nibbles at Jesse's neck, right where it becomes shoulder, sucking a deep bruise there. Jesse's movements become erratic, and Hanzo helps him finish off, thrusting up to meet him with as much force as he can muster at this angle. Soon, Hanzo feels Jesse tightening around him, and it's just enough to send him over the edge and he bites down hard around the bruise. Jesse groans loud, almost going up to a high whine as he follows, spilling over Hanzo's chest. 

 

Hanzo comes down slowly, slightly groggy. Jesse slumps over over him, trying not to lie in the mess, dropping kisses all over Hanzo's neck and face. With a fond huff, Hanzo tilts his head to bite gently on Jesse's lip, pulling him into a proper kiss. They linger in the heat of each other for a moment longer before Jesse starts to squirm and pulls himself upright. 

 

“Let's get you cleaned up darlin’.” 

 

“Yes please. I think I would prefer a bath to a shower, though,” Hanzo grimaces as his muscles finally protest the exertion. 

 

“Sure thing. One hot salt bath coming right up.”

 

“Jesse,” Hanzo calls out, just before he disappears into the ensuite. Jesse pokes his head back out, humming. “Consider the expectations exceeded.”

 

Jesse laughs a hearty chuckle. “Good, wouldn't dream of letting you down.”

 

“You couldn't possibly.” And Hanzo means that with all his heart.


End file.
